


A Letter of Condolences

by Ubergrump



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubergrump/pseuds/Ubergrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke didn't make it back from Adamant. Varric has to be the one to tell Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris,

I don’t know how much Hawke told you before she left, but things are bad here. Real bad. Corypheus is back, and he’s not screwing around. Everything got way out of hand when we went to follow our last lead. There’s no good way to say this. You’ve never been one for empty platitudes anyway, especially not when it comes to Hawke.

I thought telling the story would make it easier, but even stories have limits. You would think I’d know that by now. The war, the Inquisition, the hole in the sky, even Corypheus. It can wait. None of it is the point. You deserve to hear all of it, but the important part should come first.

She’s gone, Fenris.

The Inquisitor gave a big speech about her valor and dignity and honor and all that horseshit, but he doesn’t know her. She never cared about the reputation or the fancy titles. She wasn’t thinking about what people were going to say about her someday. At the end of the day, The Champion was a symbol. The woman who went down fighting to protect us was Hawke. She was just Hawke, doing exactly what she’s always done: watching our backs. She saved our lives.

Maybe she wasn’t chosen by Andraste like people say the Inquisitor is. Maybe she wasn’t divinely inspired to save the world or change the course of history. Maybe she was just some kid who got stuck in the middle of everyone else’s problems. That doesn’t matter. Not in the end.

What’s important is that she was good. The best I ever knew. She never hesitated to do the right thing. I wish that was enough to bring her home safely.

She talked about you all the time, you know that?

She left some things here that I thought you should have. I had them sent along. There’s a letter in there addressed to you.

Take care of yourself.

Varric


	2. A Letter of Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter found in Hawke's belongings.

Fenris,

If you have this, I guess that means I didn’t make it back. Or I forgot to burn it before I left Skyhold and you found it in my luggage. That could be the case. I hope that’s the case. Either way, there’s something you need to know.

I lied to you.

Varric did ask me to consult for the Inquisition, to tell them what happened with Corypheus. But it wasn’t because they thought similar magic was involved with the tear in the Veil. The truth is, somehow, Corypheus is back. When we were in that Warden prison and he was dead on the floor? I guess it didn’t take.

I knew that if I told you, you wouldn’t want me to go. Or you’d insist on coming with me. The last time we fought this guy, he almost killed all of us. He was so powerful. We weren’t prepared for him then, and he’d been asleep for a thousand years. There’s no way to know if we’re prepared for him now. Even with the Inquisition opposing him, he’s had years to recover and plan his return.

This is my fault. It was my blood that released him. The world is in danger because I was foolhardy enough to walk into an obvious trap. I caused this and I need to be the one to fix it. I have to try. The problem is, I don’t know if there’s any force on the planet that can stop him now.

What I _do_ know is that you wouldn’t let me go as far as I’m afraid I’ll need to. You would die before you saw me get hurt. I’m sorry. I can’t take that risk. I can’t lose you like that. I’ve almost lost you before and I can’t go through it again. I know it’s not fair for me to do this to you. It’s terribly selfish for me to decide I’m allowed to risk my life to save yours without letting you have a say in it.

I hope you can forgive me.

~~If I don’t see you again~~

~~If this is the last thing I get to say to you~~

This is even harder than I thought it would be.

What I’m trying to say is that I know it hasn’t always been easy. To say the least. This didn’t come naturally for either of us. We’ve never just worked the way people say you’re supposed to, I guess. There was a lot of trouble between where we started and where we are.

I want you to know that I don’t regret a second of it. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat. These last few years have been more than I ever hoped for. Better than I ever thought possible. You’re the best part of my life. I hope I’ve made you half as happy as you’ve made me.

This is getting to be a little too much, isn’t it?

I’m sorry I lied. I miss you so much that I’m even looking forward to the fight we’re going to have about this. Please, please forgive me for my selfishness.


End file.
